Desire of the Souls
by Rae Sweene
Summary: The story begins at the end of 'Rise of the Lycans' and then joins up with the end of 'Underworld.'   Lucian meets a new woman that intrigues him. She pops up periodically throughout his life until she returns one final time. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Lucian was resting in Sonja's room in the castle that had once been occupied by Viktor and his coven. There was a knock at the door and Lucian sat upright on the bed calling out for the person there to enter.

Raze came in, "There is a rider approaching."

Lucian got up and went with Raze to the wall. There he saw a rider on a black warhorse stallion.

The rider's skin is protected from the noonday sun with long red hair, flowing black cape, and the shadow of a wide-brimmed hat. As the rider approaches Lucian realized that he was slowing down to stop at the castle. Lucian and Raze went to the gate. When the rider halted before them they saw the lower half of the face was covered with a scarf. A Viking sword rested in the sheath on the horse's back while a cross bow was slung over the rider's shoulder.

"Can we help you?" Raze asked.

"Where are the Vampires?" a feminine voice growled.

"Gone," Lucian answered. "We have either killed or driven them off."

"Bloody hell," the rider said as she yanked the scarf from her face and whipped the hat from her head.

She dismounted and they found that she was just about Lucian's height. Her skin was the color of alabaster and her eyes the color of crisp new grass. She wore beneath her heavy black cape black knee high leather boots, black leather pants, and a black leather corset over a black linen shirt. Her beauty was mesmerizing, unintentionally wooing and flustering the men that had clustered around their leader and this new arrival. Lucian thought she looked a bit like a Vampire.

"Why do you seek them?" Raze questioned.

"I've been searching for Viktor," she answered.

"Why is that?" Lucian asked.

"I intend to kill him," she said.

"I already did," Lucian replied.

"Oh, did you remove him of his head?" she questioned.

"No, I impaled him with my sword through the Vampire's mouth," Lucian answered.

"Viktor is an elder. To kill him you must take his head otherwise he will heal," she told him.

"How do you know these things?"

"I am a Dhampir. It is my duty to know all I can about the creatures I hunt and kill," she answered.

"You are a hunter?" Raze asked in surprise.

"I am," she replied

"I had heard the legends, but did not believe," Raze said.

"I do not understand," Lucian said.

"She is the half-breed child of a Vampire father and human mother, the ideal Vampire hunter. Dhampirs are legendary for their practiced skill and unearthly grace, born of both races but belonging to neither. Often underestimated by their adversaries, they possess surprising power and resourcefulness, having most of the strengths of the Vampires and only mild levels of their common weaknesses. Their power is not only physical, but extends into the magical realm as well. Their supernatural powers make them one of the strongest beings in the world. However, they prefer their physical abilities, only using their magic in time of great need. They are marked by their extraordinary beauty and remarkably powerful auras, and thus rarely accepted by humans. In terms of weaknesses, they are randomly susceptible to sun-sickness. Otherwise, they do not appear to suffer from other vampiric weaknesses. They are able to physically restrain opponents with their aura and have reflexes that go beyond even those of Vampires," Raze told Lucian.

"Impressive," the rider said. "Not many know the legends."

"I am Raze. I come from a valley where legends of Dhampirs are quite popular. The people of my valley often hoped that one would come along and kill the Vampires that reigned," Raze told her.

"I am Lucian, leader of the werewolves you see here," Lucian added.

"Nice to meet you both, I am Anastassia Bronislav. You may call me Ana if you like. Could I water my horse and rest awhile before moving on?" she said.

"Of course," Lucian said and led her inside.

One of the men took her horse to the stable to feed and water.

He pranced uneasily at first, but when she stroked him and said, "It is all right, Constantine.Go with him, he will take care of you," he calmed going along quietly.

Lucian led her into the castle and up the stairs to Viktor's rooms.

"You may rest here. These were Viktor's rooms. If you find anything that maybe of use to you in your search for him you may have it," Lucian told her.

"Thank you that is most kind," Anastassia said.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucian was leaving Sonja's room to go to the dining hall for supper when he heard a voice coming from Viktor's room. He opened the door to find Anastassia asleep on the bed. Her cape draped over the end of the bed. She was crying and talking in her sleep.

"Mother…noo…mother…don't leave me," she said between sobs.

He went to her side and sat on the bed. He gently shook her shoulder. She awoke and sat upright so quickly. She then wrapped her arms around him. She cried a few moments longer and then realizing what she was doing pulled away. She wiped her face with her hands as she turned away from him.

"What happened to your mother?" he asked in concern.

"She was killed for refusing to give me to my father," Anastassia said sadly. "I was ten and saw it happen from my hiding place. He knew I was in the house. He just did not know where. He staked her with the stake she intended to use on him and ripped out her throat with his teeth."

"Anastassia, that is a terrible thing to witness at any age, but you were so young. How did you survive?"

"I hid until he left. I then collected the weapons and clothes my mother hid for me. I packed everything in a bundle and went three villages away to live with a cousin. I stayed out of the sight of everyone, but my cousin and her family. No one could know I lived. When I was an adult I began my search for my father so that I might take his life so that I might avenge my mother."

"How long have you been searching?"

"I began my search when I was 18 and I am 68. So I have been searching for 50 years."

"You are immortal then."

"Yes, or at least as immortal as one can be until fatally wounded."

"Have you had any training with your weapons?"

"No, I have practiced regularly and absorbed the knowledge of the Vampires I have killed."

"How did you do that?"

"As a Dhampir I too need blood. Not as often as a Vampire and I am able to eat food, but the blood I thirst for in not human blood it is Vampire blood."

"So by drinking their blood you gain their knowledge?"

"Yes. I then can use it with greater accuracy."

"You are an interesting creature, Anastassia. Join me for supper. I would like to get to know you better."

"Supper sounds wonderful. I also have not yet had a chance to look through Viktor's things and I would like to before leaving."

"Yes, of course. You are welcome for as long as you like. The men will treat you with respect. Raze has told them about you. He is quite taken with you."

"I apologize. I do not mean to be a distraction to any of your men."

"No, Anastassia that is not what I meant. They all think very highly of you and are glad there is someone else on their side."

"Oh, that is good. Why though do you continue to call me Anastassia? I told you that you could call me Ana."

"I like your full name. What does it mean?"

"Resurrection."


	3. Chapter 3

Together they walked down to the dining hall. Anastassia had plated her hair back in a long braid that brushed the top of her buttocks. They sat at a table with Raze but continued to talk to each other.

"Viktor is your father, isn't he?" Lucian questioned.

"Yes, he is and I will kill him if it is the last thing I do. My mother was the midwife and healer for our village. He and his Vampire army came through one night. The people of my village were in awe of them. They offered protection in return for blood. My mother fed Viktor. He told her that her blood was the sweetest he had ever tasted. He returned to visit her often and made love to her one night. My mother told him she was with child six months into her pregnancy. He was furious and demanded to know who the father was. She told him he was and he told her the child would be an abomination. He told her she had to get rid of it as soon as possible. She refused and he did not visit her again until after I was born," Anastassia replied.

"What happened then?" Lucian asked.

"She kept me hidden and told him I had been still born. I was a normal baby so she did not think me different until my first birthday. I had a mouthful of teeth by then and was beginning to need blood. I would bite her once a month. When I was five a Vampire came to our home and attacked my mother. I ripped his throat out and drank his blood. I didn't need blood again for a year. My mother then realized what I was. She began making me clothes to help with sun-sickness as I had begun to develop it. She asked the blacksmith to make weapons that I would be able to use when the time came for me to need them and had a carpenter build a hiding place for me to look like a dresser. My mother knew that someday Viktor would realize my mother had lied and he would come for me. She wanted to be prepared," Anastassia answered.

"How did your mother die?" Lucian inquired.

"You certainly cut to the heart," Anastassia responded.

"I apologize. I am curious. If you do not wish to tell me, I understand," Lucian said.

"No, I shall tell you. It just is a painful story to tell. Unbeknownst to my mother when Vampires began to disappear, Viktor had my mother's home watched, he knew she had lied to him and he intended to catch her in her lie. One night when I was ten, I told my mother that I felt a Vampire approaching the house. She ordered me to hide which I did while she grabbed the wooden stake she had started keeping close at hand when night fell.

"No sooner was I hidden when the door burst open. Viktor was there demanding his child be handed over to him. My mother quietly closed the door and said that there was no child. He demanded to know where all the Vampires where that had come to visit her. She told him that he was the only Vampire that came to see her. To which he called her a liar. He told her that he had had her watched.

"When she heard that she tried to stake him, but he easily pulled the stake from her hand. He tore out her throat with his teeth. He drank deeply of her blood. When he finished he plunged the stake through her heart and left her lying on the floor. He overturned the bed, table, and chairs in search of me. When he did not find me he dug through the trunks, for whatever reason he never touched the dresser I hid inside.

"When he still did not find me he righted a chair and sat down to wait. An hour before sunrise he left. I did not leave my spot until I could see the sun shining. I gathered my things from inside my hiding place and then prepared food for the walk to my cousin's home. I kissed my mother's cheek and left the house never to return," Anastassia answered.

"So you went to live with your cousin and stayed hidden, but how did you feed?" Lucian persisted.

"I went each night into the forest and fed on any animal I was able to catch. I never killed. I only took a small amount and then I would let them go. It never satisfied me for long, but it got me through the night and I avoided harming my family. When I turned 18 I decided that it was time for me to move on. I promised to send money in return for them having cared for me. They tried to argue, but I would not hear of it. It was the least I could do for all they had done for me," Anastassia replied.

"Are they gone now?" Lucian asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. They have all passed on. I believe some of their children still live, but they want nothing to do with me," Anastassia said.

"I am sorry," Lucian replied.

"Oh, no need," Anastassia responded.

"But you are all alone in the world now."

"I make friends when I can and I have Constantine."

"Yes, but how long does a horse live? He will only be with you a few years in your many."

"Constantine is special. He will live as long as he is needed."

"How is that possible?"

"He is a Púca."

"I have never heard of a Púca."

"A Púca is a shape changer. They commonly take the form of a black horse with golden eyes. They have the ability to speak. They are benevolent and omniscient, as well as immortal."

"Why did he not introduce himself when you did?"

"He prefers to appear a normal horse when he can."


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening Anastassia was in the stable with Constantine. She was using some hay to brush his coat as they talked.

"We are going to stay a few days. I am staying in Viktor's rooms. I hope to find something there that will be useful in my search."

"All right, just see to it you do not get distracted."

"What could possibly distract me?"

"Oh, I wonder," Constantine replied sarcastically. "He is tall with dark hair and leads this mangy bunch of creatures we are staying with."

"I will not be distracted by Lucian."

"Do you know that for sure?"

"Do you?"

Constantine just snorted at her.

"All right then, good night."

Anastassia dropped the hay in the pile before him and patted his rump on her way out. Constantine just shook his head.

"Stupid woman," he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Night had fallen and Lucian was walking in the forest near the waterfall when he thought he saw someone standing naked under the water. Upon closer inspection he realized that it was Anastassia. She was bathing. Instantly he became worried about her safety. The first generation werewolves had gone out hunting as soon as night fell and he didn't want her to become their meal. He found a place nearby where he could keep watch and yet not be caught snooping.

He watched as she stepped from the falls and picked up a toweling blanket. Her body was enticing. He longed to lick the water from her body.

"Whoa, Lucian," he said to himself. "It has only been a year since you lost Sonja."

He watched as she dried her body and dressed in fresh clothes. He decided then to come out of hiding and walk her back to the castled. He purposely stepped on a branch. Anastassia was suddenly in front of him pinning him to a tree. Her eyes were solid black and her fangs were exposed. She was growling ferociously.

"Ana…Anastassia," Lucian said cautiously.

She shook her head and her eyes slowly bled back to normal.

"Lucian? You really should not sneak up on me."

"I apologize. I saw you walking up and was concerned about you being in the woods on your own. I did not realize how capable you are."

"You are forgiven. Walk me back? I want to do a little digging yet tonight before I sleep."

"Of course, if you like I will give you a hand."

"That is very kind of you, thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later Lucian and Anastassia had gone through the drawers in Viktor's two bedside tables and two of the trucks that occupied the room. They had found a pair of journals tied together in the bottom of the second trunk.

Anastassia got to her feet and stretched. Lucian's eyes hungrily traveled up her body. He rose to his feet as if pulled by strings. She looked startled and then her eyes started to bleed to black.

"You should go now. Thank you for your help," she said as she pushed him toward the door.

"You are welcome," he replied as he tried to side step her.

She suddenly appeared by the door. He hadn't seen her move. She opened the door to indicate he should exit. She wasn't looking at him any longer. Her face was turned down. He had seen her in Dhampir form in the forest, but it had been dark so he hadn't gotten a good look. Now that they were in the light she was trying to hide. She didn't want him to see how frightening she could be.

He moved to stand next to her. He started to close the door and she caught it with a hand that wasn't quite the delicate one he remembered seeing earlier. This one had black claws instead of fingernails. He tried to force the door shut, but it wouldn't budge.

"What is wrong, Anastassia?"

"Just go," she growled, her voice not sounding like her own.

"Look at me first."

"No," the new voice rumbled.

He grabbed her by the hand that held the door, spun her, and closed the door. He then pressed her back against the door. He caught her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. Her eyes were solid black including the part that should have been white. Fangs peeked between her lips hanging over the lower one. She looked wild and feral. She tried to push him away, but he held her tight. He leaned in and kissed her lips. She was very still at first, but then she responded by kissing him in return.

He pulled back and smiled at her.

"You should not have done that. I need to feed. It is very dangerous to stop me. I could have hurt you."

"That may be so, but you did not."

"I need to go now."

"All right, join me for breakfast in the morning."

"Perhaps."

He stepped back and she moved away from the door. She ran toward the balcony only to jump off of it and land in the courtyard below. Lucian went to the balcony rail and watched while Anastassia ran from the courtyard to the gate and once clear of the gate into the forest.

This woman was fascinating. He was considering following her, but decided against it. He picked up the journals they had left on the floor and set them on one of the bedside tables. He then went to his room so that he could sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning came and went without any sign of Anastassia. She did not join them in the dining hall for breakfast and it was looking like she was going to miss lunch as well. Lucian went out to the stable to see if her horse was still there. That was where he found her. She was talking to Constantine and he was answering back in grumbles.

"Oh, Constantine, what am I to do?"

"Did I not tell you? Do you not understand the words that come from my mouth?"

"Constantine, stop being an ass. I need to find out where the Vampires went. I do not want to go on a wild goose chase."

"Nor I," he quipped.

"I need to see what I can find in Viktor's rooms. I am almost sure he would keep records of the places that welcome Vampires, but I do not know if I can continue to be near Lucian."

"Did I not tell you to avoid distraction?"

"Yes, Constantine, I just did not think I could fall for someone so easily."

"I knew it was possible."

"Well, you know everything. You only share what you know when you think it necessary."

"I do. Just like I know you found some wild apples for me last night when you were done hunting."

"I cannot surprise you, can I? I thought they would be a nice surprise."

She pulled a red apple from her pocket and held it out to him. He took it greedily. She then handed him another when he had finished the first. Lucian approached then hoping to speak to Constantine.

"So this is where you are," Lucian said causing Anastassia to jump.

"Oh, yes. I am sorry. I woke this morning late and decided to forgo food to spend some time with Constantine. We spend so much of everyday together that it is strange not to spend time with him when we have a break."

"I think I understand."

"Thank you."

"May I?" asked Lucian indicating that he'd like to give an apple to Constantine as well.

"Sure," Anastassia said as Constantine eyed her grumpily.

"What a beautiful animal," Lucian stated as he took an apple from Anastassia and offered it to Constantine.

"Not as dumb as he looks," Constantine replied as he took the apple.

"Attitude too, I see," Lucian said.

"Yes, Constantine certainly has an attitude," Anastassia returned.

"Why are you not surprised that I can speak?" Constantine demanded to know once the apple was gone.

"Anastassia told me last evening that you are a Púca," Lucian replied.

"Woman, can you keep nothing a secret?" Constantine said angrily.

"Excuse me; I thought Lucian should know what he is housing. As leader of his people he deserves to know a Dhampir and a Púca are within his walls and what we are capable of," Anastassia responded.

"Does this mean he has seen your true form?" Constantine questioned.

"You know everything, you tell me," Anastassia retorted.

"I do not know everything. I just know more than most," Constantine replied.

"So you do not know that after I bathed I nearly attacked Lucian or that when we were in my rooms last night we kissed while I was looking rather frightful," Anastassia said.

"I do not know about frightful," Lucian interjected. "I found you to be quite mesmerizing."

"Why thank you, Lucian," Anastassia replied.

"Constantine, could I steal Anastassia away? I would like her to join me for lunch," Lucian said to the stead.

"Since you asked so nicely I shall allow it. Would you send someone with fresh water?" Constantine replied.

"Of course," Lucian replied.

Lucian offered his arm to Anastassia. Together they walked toward the castle. Lucian paused when he saw Raze and asked him to see to Constantine.


	8. Chapter 8

In the dining hall Lucian and Anastassia sat on the dais, which was not a common thing for Lucian. However, he wanted to be alone with Anastassia this day. As they ate Lucian told her of his life hoping to make up for the fact that he had made her talk about her painful past.

"I was born a slave. I was born to a werewolf. I was in human form, Viktor realized that I was the first of my kind; a second generation werewolf and was raised to produce tamer Lycans since first generation werewolves do not change back into human form unless they are killed. I was branded with Viktor's mark signifying that I was a slave.

"At the time of my birth Lycans were slaves to the Vampires, acting as their guardians during the daylight hours. In return, the Vampires locked them up at night, thus ensuring the survival of both bloodlines by not alerting the humans to their presence. My status within the Lycan slaves was a blacksmith, building weapons and shoeing horses for the Vampires. I was continuously at odds with the masters. I met Raze before he was turned. We became close friends.

"I met Sonja when we were teenagers, and we began an affair, which led to a secret marriage and Sonja's pregnancy. The only people who were aware of our affair before Viktor's discovery were Andreas Tanis, a Vampire archivist who swore his silence of our secret and would aid my escape in exchange of Sonja's place within the Council, and Luka, a Vampire servant and friend of Sonja.

"The plan was a success, but led Viktor to suspect Sonja of aiding me which eventually led to the discovery of our affair. After I was captured during a failed attempt to rescue Sonja, Viktor, who feared the blending of the bloodlines that Sonja's pregnancy entailed, had us both imprisoned. He then had Sonja tied to a stake, exposing her to the sun and burning her alive, forcing me to watch. When night fell, the full moon rose and shone down on me, allowing me to change into Lycan form and escape before Viktor could kill me. Before escaping I managed to take Sonja's pendant with me. However, I was unable to escape Viktor's fortress's walls, instead being overwhelmed by Death Dealers.

"I gave a loud cry and feral werewolves responded, attacking the castle and overrunning the Vampires. Raze, along with both the first and second generation Lycans, arrived to aid me. I quickly recovered from my injuries and engaged in a battle with Viktor, intending to avenge Sonja and my unborn child. Despite the Vampire elder being more powerful, I used the Vampire's aversion to sunlight to my advantage and then impaled my sword through the Vampire's mouth. Viktor fell to a river below. The Lycans took over the Vampires' stronghold in the absence of Viktor and the Vampire Council. However, I knew that despite our victory, some of the Vampire elders survived and the Vampire coven would rise again. The war is not over. I buried Sonja's remains from the chamber a few days later," Lucian said.

When he had told of Sonja's death while being with child Anastassia covered his hand with her own. Tears welled in her eyes. She understood the pain he felt. She may not have had the exact same experience, but the death of a loved one is never easy.

"Lucian, you are truly a strong man to have endured slavery and the death of your loved ones. I do not know if I could have done that," Anastassia replied with her voice cracking.

"Yes, you could. You are stronger than I. You trained yourself to fight after your mother's death. You have searched for her killer and know a strength I do not think I will ever posses."

"I do not know about that. You withstood the Dhampir in me twice yesterday. Once you even overpowered me long enough to get a kiss. You are stronger than you think."

Lucian sat for a time speechless. He had overpowered her and stolen a kiss. He had not realized last night, but today he remembered that she had tried to fight him and lost.

"Anastassia, forgive me. It was not my intention to force anything upon you that you did not want." 

"Hush, Lucian, if I were unhappy with the kiss I never would have responded to it."

Lucian smiled and turned his hand over under hers so that they could hold hands. When they finished eating they went to Viktor's quarters once more to continue to search for clues that would lead to his whereabouts.


	9. Chapter 9

Hours later the sun was beginning to set. They had searched the rest of Viktor's trunks and the wardrobe. They had found four more journals. Anastassia rose to her feet. They had been sitting on the floor going through the last of the trunks. She rubbed the small of her back and rotated her neck.

"Stiff?" Lucian asked.

"Most definitely," she replied.

"Come," he said as he got to his feet and took her hand.

He led her to the bed where he had her sit before him. His hands settled on her shoulders and then lifted her hair up gathering the mass together then placing it gently all to one side. She stiffened a moment but then relaxed as the strong fingers bit into her tight shoulders.

She hummed in her throat as the hands worked wonders on her tight muscles. She could feel them loosening under his warm hands. She loosened the ties of her shirt and it slipped off her shoulders a little. She moaned in satisfaction when she felt strong calloused fingers brush against her skin and settle again on her shoulders; thumbs stroked deep lines down the back of her neck. Anastassia felt like jelly. She felt the hands slide forward to trace her collarbones, then lips touched her neck, and teeth nipped at her skin.

Abruptly the touch and the lips were gone. Lucian pulled her shirt off. He sat a moment wondering at the sight of Anastassia's slim yet muscular back. It was turning him on. He ran one of his hands down the center of her back, sending shivers down her spine. He continued running his hand gently over the visible muscles, causing her to inhale deeply. He detected a scent, indescribable yet somehow he knew what it was… Lust.

He could tell she was becoming aroused as he pressed her voluptuous body against him, kissing the back of her neck. She didn't try to mask her quiet groan. His werewolf side was taking over now and he inhaled taking in her sensuous smell.

"Well, you're going to have to take your pants off so I can get to your lower back," Lucian told her, testing her reaction.

Anastassia stood and untied her pants letting them fall to the floor. She stood before him nude. He indicated that she should lie down on the bed.

"Hardly fair now, is it, Lucian?" Anastassia said softly, eyeing his clothes from her prone position on the bed.

"You are right, fair is fair!" Lucian replied lifting the shirt over his head and removing his pants, leaving nothing on him.

Anastassia stared, seeing those muscles up close and naked. She went to touch him but he moved away. Straddling her now, he slowly, sensuously rubbed her shoulders. She inhaled deeply and exhaled with a slight groan. Lucian continued to work on his shoulders, breathing gently on her neck, causing her to become more aroused. As he massaged further down her back, Anastassia closed her eyes, her breathing was becoming heavier. The air was thick with wanting; she was starting to smell so good. Lucian leaned forward and breathed in her delectable scent as he kissed along her shoulder. Anastassia swallowed and her breathing quickened.

Lucian's hands slid down her buttocks massaging, rubbing, arousing. He was erect now and she could feel it against her skin. Lucian's hands moved lower now, massaging her upper thighs. Anastassia panted. Lucian didn't want to tease her anymore. He slipped one finger into her waiting. She wrapped her hand around his hard, throbbing cock. Lucian gasped. She started sliding her hands up and down the shaft. Lucian started moaning quietly as Anastassia continued. She brought him to orgasm. He sprayed his salty juices over her fingers. Lucian lay on her, panting.

Anastassia brought her fingers up to her mouth. Lucian watched as she slid a dripping finger into her mouth, moaning as she sucked the residue off. Lucian turned her around kissing her ardently. She kissed him back, feeling his tongue slide over her teeth. He pushed her down. She put her arms around his neck. He slid his hands down to her amazing breasts, massaging them. Anastassia moaned loudly when she felt his fingers gently pinching and rubbing her erect nipples.

"Yes, Lucian!" Anastassia called, "Harder!"

Lucian started kissing down her neck and chest, massaging her breast again as he licked and sucked and nibbled her sensitive nipples.

"More please!" Anastassia begged.

Lucian smiled as he slowly kissed down her stomach, his kisses so gentle and fleeting she couldn't distinguish it from his breath. Anastassia, panting, lifted herself up onto her elbows as he kissed up her thigh.

"Lucian," Anastassia gasped, letting her legs fall open.

Lucian slowly looked up her body. Lucian smiled, pushed her legs further apart and lowered his head between them. Anastassia gasped as she felt his tongue slide inside her, slipping so easily in and out, again and again. Lucian now let his tongue explore the area, delicately tracing over sensitive skin. Her whole body tingled and she moaned as he focused on her clit. His tongue, so soft, so sure. He knew exactly where to touch. He carefully nibbled Anastassia's throbbing clit and she screamed in pleasure, almost drowning in an orgasm. Lucian slowly kissed her all over on the way back up to her lips, kissing her passionately as she returned the kiss through heavy breathing. She wrapped her trembling arms around his neck as they continued. Lucian shifted so he was directly on top of her, his large, swollen member gently rubbing on her thigh.

"Anastassia, can I make love to you?" Lucian asked, breathing heavily.

Anastassia looked worried, "I don't know…"

Lucian fervently kissed her neck, making her moan.

"Please," Lucian begged, his erection gently nudging her.

Anastassia was quiet a moment then nodded. Anastassia moaned and breathed heavily as his fingers pinched, massaged and roused her sensitive breasts. Lucian gently parted her legs and slid the head of his cock up and down her opening, covering it in her juices. He slowly slid himself in, an inch at a time. She was so tight he didn't want to hurt her. When he was finally all inside her, he kissed her ardently.

Lucian started to move, rocking on top of her. Anastassia was making quiet moans while he breathed heavily. He slid slowly in long steady strokes. In. Out. In. Out. Anastassia held onto him as he gradually got faster. Her moans became louder; Lucian kissed her ardently as he thrust harder and faster. He groaned with every passionate stroke, Anastassia held on tighter as her moans got higher.

"Anastassia!" Lucian gasped.

"Oh, Lucian!" Anastassia cried.

Anastassia thrust her hips to meet his, increasing the volume of their moans. An intense orgasm rocked her body. Lucian trust in deeply and tensed, squirting the hot liquid inside her with a deep groan. He lay on top of her, both breathing heavily. Anastassia stroked his hair. Lucian eventually caught his breath and looked up at her.

Anastassia smiled at him and Lucian kissed her fervently. He rested his head on her chest and she stroked his hair again. They fell asleep lying in one another's embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

Anastassia woke to find the room dark. Lucian was at her side. She got to her feet quietly and dressed. She collected the journals along with a candle and went out into the hall. She held the wick of the candle between her fingertips and concentrated. When she opened her fingers the candle was lit. She went out to the stable where she sat with Constantine.

He morphed into his human form which was a man of Lucian's height with closely cropped dark hair, tanned skin, and his same eyes. He was dressed in leather. He sat beside Anastassia. Together they read all night in search of anything that might point them in the right direction.

After reading all of the journals they had found a few places that might be worth checking into. Anastassia made a list on the last page of the last journal as it was empty. She wrote with a piece of hay and her blood as she didn't have a quill or ink.

"I am going to the library. I should be able to find a map or two that will help."

"I shall wait here for you," Constantine said as he made the change back into a horse.

"You could come help me look."

"I helped enough for now. I am tired."

"All right," Anastassia said as she rolled her eyes, "See you later then."


	11. Chapter 11

Anastassia was missing once more. Lucian had searched the grounds for her. Constantine had been alone in the stable and her quarters were empty. She also hadn't been in the training yard or the dining hall. His last thought was the library.

There she was flipping through the maps on the map table. Her pert round buttocks jutted toward him as she leaned against the table.

"Find anything useful?" Lucian asked breaking the quiet.

She jumped and spun to face him. Her eyes went black almost immediately. When she saw it was him she relaxed and her eyes returned to normal.

"Some places worth checking into," she replied.

He approached the table and found that she had been making a copy of the map on the table and was flipping a large piece of parchment back and forth as she drew on it to make sure she got the details right.

"You will be leaving soon, then?" he asked softly.

"I will," she replied simply as she turned back to the map.

She was turning out to be a woman of few words this day. She always answered his questions, but sometimes with no more than one word. He saw one of Viktor's journals open to the last page.

He could smell something off about the ink. He then realized that it was blood, her blood. He stared at her. This woman had written a list in her own blood because nothing else had been available at the time. Her ingenuity amazed him.

"You wrote with blood," he said.

"I did," she replied.

"Why?"

"I awoke last night and decided to do some reading. When I discovered I had no ink I bit my finger so that I might use my blood."

"You have done this before then?" 

"Only when the need arises."

She was focused on her map and making certain the details were accurate. However, she answered him each time he spoke with her.

"I will miss you when you leave."

She looked up at him then. He had started away from the table and happened to be walking by her side. She grabbed him by the arm and spun him to face her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

She'd taken him by surprise. She ravaged his mouth as her hands found his hair. He slipped his hands around her waist and held her tightly. This woman was something else. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pressed her lithe body to his. She pulled away somewhat abruptly. Her eyes were starting to go on her and she worried she might injure him.

"I need to finish this," she said breathlessly, "but I will find you later."

"Of course," Lucian replied. "I'll meet you in your rooms. I'll bring food."

"That sounds wonderful."

Lucian left only pausing once at the door to see her bent over the maps once more. Her braided hair swept forward as she worked. She was lovely and intriguing. He couldn't believe he was feeling these things again and in such a short time.


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours later found Lucian pacing the rooms Anastassia was staying in. He had food waiting on a blanket on the balcony. He was getting impatient. He was about to go back to the library when she came in with her freshly made map.

She put the map with her belongings and turned to Lucian. He had already closed and barred the door behind her. She smiled softly at him and he took her in his arms. He kissed her lips as he ran his hand over her hair and down its long tail of a braid. He grabbed the leather thong and pulled it free. He undid her braid and it fell in a curtain around them. He ran his hands through it and she found herself starting to turn into the more primal version of herself. She pulled away and went out on the balcony.

Night had fallen which made it easier for her to hide herself. Lucian followed. He spun her to face him. He looked deeply into her black eyes. She tried to turn away.

"Why do you try to hide yourself?" Lucian asked.

"I know that I look frightening. I have scared many looking this way."

"You do not frighten me. Do you have any idea what I look like at my most frightening?"

"Not entirely, but I would assume a rather large wolf."

"That is right. So there is no reason to hide yourself from me."

He took her in his arms and kissed her lips once more. She wrapped her arms around him. Then they pulled apart and sat on the blanket to eat. When they were done eating Anastassia was back to normal. She lay back on the blanket with Lucian. They looked up at the stars.

Anastassia's head rested on Lucian's chest. He had his arm curled around her waist. She snuggled into him and sighed softly. He tightened his arm around her as he took in her scent.

"Are you well?"

"Yes," Anastassia replied. "I am enjoying these moments with you."

"You could stay with us," Lucian returned. "Then we could have more moments like this."

"While I would like that very much I cannot yet leave my vengeance behind."

"I understand."

"I will more than likely leave yet tonight. Constantine and I should get on the road headed to in the direction of one of the Vampire strongholds."

"Wouldn't it be better to wait until morning, you would be able to see the road more clearly."

"No, it is better for me to travel by night. Less risk of sun-sickness."

"I wish you would stay longer, but I understand your need to get on the road."

"Thank you, I will see you again. I will find you. I enjoy being with you. I just cannot stay with you at this time."

Anasstasia lay quietly then snuggling into Lucian. He was unsure how to respond. He was happy she wanted to be with him, but disappointed she was leaving. She had brought light back into his life for the brief time she had been in the keep. When she left she would take that light with her.

When Lucian fell asleep Anasstasia got up and collected her things. It was time for she and Constantine to leave. She was not good with goodbyes so she oft times chose to disappear into the night. She lingered at the door to turn and look back at Lucian's sleeping form. A smile touched her lips as she remembered the time she spent with him.


	13. Chapter 13

200 years later Lucian was still brooding over Sonja and Anastassia. Both women had left him. One had died while the other left on her own. Anasstasia had said she would return to see him, but she had yet to come back. 400 years without love. He was irritable. He had been working with his army getting them ready. He now had a new plan for what he wanted to do. He was tired of Viktor's army harassing his wolves.

He was pacing the library when Raze came in. He looked at Raze's worried expression.

"What is it, Raze?"

"There is a black horse galloping up the road. The rider is slumped forward."

"Let's go to the gate."

Together they went to the gate. The horse arrived moments after they did. It was Constantine with Anasstasia. She didn't look well. She was far more pale than Lucian remembered her being.

"What happened, Constantine?" Lucian asked with worry coloring his voice as he removed Anasstasia from Constantine's back.

"Sun-sickness. We have been traveling for nearly a week solid without stopping for more than the time to eat. She has been determined to return to you. We have been unable to find Viktor in all this time. She has gotten increasingly more frustrated and irritable," Constantine said as he shifted into his human form.

"When was the last time she had sun-sickness?" Lucian inquired.

"It has been 200 years. She takes good care of herself until she starts feeling down," Constantine replied as he picked up the saddle and saddle bags.

He then added, "We need to get Ana inside. She needs to be in the dark for several hours. She should then return to her normal state."

"If she doesn't?" Lucian questioned as he moved towards the keep.

"It could kill her," Constantine replied as he and Raze followed.

Lucian carried Anasstasia to the rooms she had used the last time she had been with him. Raze made sure the windows were closed and the curtains pulled tight. Lucian put her down on the bed and removed her hat and coat. He placed them on the chest at the foot of the bed.

Constantine put the saddle and bags down in the corner. He then turned into a cat and jumped up on the bed. He moved along Anasstasia's side until he was next to her head. He curled himself into her neck.

Lucian sat at the foot of the bed and leaned against one of the bed posts. He intended to sit and keep watch with Constantine.

"Raze, you may go. If there are any problems I will be here."

"Yes, Lucian."

Raze left and Lucian turned to look at Anasstasia. She was very warm. He could feel the heat radiating off of her. She should not be this warm. He decided to see if he could cool her down somehow.

"Constantine, is there a way to cool her? She seems very warm."

"Take off her boots, stockings, and vest. That might help."

Lucian did as Constantine suggested. Lucian watched her sleep. At least he hoped she was sleeping. He had wanted to see her again, but if it meant watching her die he didn't know if this was what he wanted after all. He listened to her breath. It appeared to be a normal rate. He got up and paced the room a while. He was anxious for Anasstasia to wake.

After awhile he collected the chair from the desk and brought it to the bedside. He sat down and took her hand in his. Her head turned toward him moments later and her eyes opened. She squeezed his hand.

"Are you real? Am I dreaming?" Anastassia asked.

"Yes, I am real. You are not dreaming," Lucian replied.

"Thank goodness."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and a bit achy. I may need to feed soon."

"When was the last time you fed? Constantine said you haven't been taking very good care of yourself."

"That would be an accurate statement."

"Why?"

"I have been alive far too long. I am feeling as though I am no longer of use."

"You are of use. Do not say that you are not. You are special. You are important. I care about you."

"I care about you too."

"Oh, for the gods sake," Constantine said as he got up from his place at Anasstasia's neck. "Would you two just say what you mean?"

"I do not know what you are talking about," Anasstasia replied as she sat up and pushed Constantine off the bed.

"Since you are feeling better, I will go to the stable," Constantine stated as he went for the door.

"Thank you, Constantine," Anasstasia called after him.

"Yeah, yeah," came his response as his tail went out the door.

"I was so worried about you when you arrived and were unresponsive," Lucian told her.

"I am well, now, thanks to you and Constantine."

"You still look very pale."

"I need blood. I will be completely myself then."

"Then take what you need," Lucian said as he offered her his wrist.

"No, Lucian," Anasstasia said. "I will go hunting. I will not take blood from you or your people. I care for you too much to take your blood."

"If that is how you feel, I understand. I am wondering though if you could help me with something."

"I will do what I can"

"I have heard that there are vampires returning to our area. There is one in particular I wish to speak with. I have heard that he is very self serving."

"You would like me to find him and bring him here for a visit?"

"Do you think you can?"

"I do, if you can give me some more information on him."

"He is about my height with dark hair and eyes. I have been told he enjoys silk clothing when not with the death dealers."

"I will leave at sunset and try to have him back to you yet tonight."

"You do not have to bring him to me tonight."

"I do. It will give me the chance to find the blood I need."


	14. Chapter 14

At sunset Lucian watched Anasstasia put on fresh black clothes of leather. Everything hugged her body so well that it left very little to the imagination. She picked up her sword and sheath. She strapped it on. She went to Lucian and kissed him.

"I will be back as soon as I am able," Anastassia said softly.

"As I said, you do not have to go tonight," Lucian responded.

"No, I need the blood. I will leave now and return as soon as I can."

She touched his cheek and then she went for the balcony. She pushed open the doors and went out. She jumped off and headed for the gate. Lucian followed and watched her exit the walls of the keep.

Anasstasia excited the keep. She paused a moment in the trees. She waited for her sense that helped her find vampires. She felt the pull of at least one vampire to her right. She went running in the direction. She let the sense of the vampire pull her along. She ran for quite some time. Then through the trees she spotted a vampire. He was alone. She knew she could take him. She hid her sword behind the nearest tree. Then stepped out where he could see her. She knew he would think her a human.

"Are you alone, lady?" he called when he saw her.

"I am and I have lost my way," she replied.

He rushed to her when he heard those words depart her lips. He tried to overpower her only to find himself flat on his back, fangs and black eyes inches from his face.

"Wha…What are you?" he asked.

"Your worst nightmare," was her reply just before she bit him.

She covered his mouth to keep him quiet. She searched his memories for the whereabouts of Kraven. Happily she found the information as he expired. She got to her feet and went for her sword.

Then she proceeded to a keep a few miles further on. She quietly scaled the wall and went in the window that led to Kraven's rooms. He was alone at his desk. She knew she still looked feral. Before he could move she rushed him and slammed his head as hard as she could into the stone wall behind him.

He was knocked unconscious. She threw him over her shoulder and jumped out the window. She knew she would need to get back to Lucian quickly. Kraven wouldn't be unconscious for long.


	15. Chapter 15

Anastassia threw Kraven on the floor at Lucian's feet just as he was waking. Lucian was in the great hall seated in the throne. She smiled up at Lucian.

"As requested, my lord," she teased.

"What are you?" Kraven demanded as he looked up at her.

"Lucian's pet dhampir," Anastassia replied, making sure her fangs and black eyes were visible as she got in his face.

Lucian knew full well Anastassia was no one's pet. He fought laughter down. He would play it Anastassia's way for now.

"I have requested your presence, Kraven," Lucian said as he go to his feet and stepped down to the floor. "If you refuse to listen to my plan you will be her dinner. She drinks the blood of your kind."

Kraven got to his feet and returned, "I am listening.

"I want you to help me convince Viktor I am dead. In return you will win power and prestige from Viktor. Convince the death dealers to come for the Lycans. I will give you the proof you need to take back to Viktor, destroy the keep, and disappear."

"How do I know for sure you will not just kill us all?"

"You do not, but you do get the credit for killing me."

"I will need some time to think about this."

Anastassia stepped closer growling.

Kraven glanced at her in fear then said, "I will help you."

"Good, thank you," Lucian said. "You may leave."

Kraven nodded and left as quickly as he could.


	16. Chapter 16

Minutes later Lucian took Anastassia in his arms.

"My pet dhampir?"

"I thought those words might help you since he feared me," Anastassia replied somewhat sadly.

"You don't like to be feared do you?"

"No, I do not. I want to be like everyone else."

"I am not like everyone else. I like you as you are."

"I like you as well."

Lucian held her tightly a moment. He then took her chin in one of his hands so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Anastassia, I need to tell you that I love you. You left all those years ago. I felt like you took a part of me with you. Having you here again is wonderful."

"I love you too, Lucian. I will stay for awhile. I will help you with this plan of yours, but until Viktor is dead I will not stop my hunt for him."

"While I wish you would stay, I do understand."

Lucian led Anastassia to her rooms. He didn't want an audience any longer. He was open with the other Lycans, but he didn't want Anastassia to feel she was on display. He wanted her to have privacy. When they got inside Lucian closed the door then Anastassia barred it. She led him to her bed and pulled him down with her.

"I thought you might be tired," Lucian said.

"No, I want to be with you as much as possible. I have gotten quite frustrated with my hunt for Viktor. Every time I seem to get close I lose track of him. I want some time to just be."

"Stay as long as you like. I enjoy having you here. You have been missed."

"I have missed you as well."

They lay together for awhile then Lucian got to his feet pulling Anastassia with him.

"Where are we going?" Anastassia questioned him.

"Some place I have not been in a long time. Some place special that would like to share with you."

"All right," she replied.

Lucian removed the bar from the door and then led Anastassia out of the keep to the forge. Together in the forge he removed a grate from the floor. He went down first and she followed. He took her hand and led her through the tunnels until they reached the cavern he had once shared with Sonja so that they might be together.

Anastassia walked to the opening that looked out on the land. She wrapped her arms around her waist as she looked out on the landscape. Lucian came up behind her and wrapped one arm around her hips and the other around her shoulders. She leaned against him and he nuzzled her neck. She moaned softly.

"You shared this spot with Sonja," she said softly.

"I did. How did you know?"

"Even after a few centuries her scent still lingers. It is nice of you to share this with me."

Kraven paced his quarters trying to decide how best to go about speaking to Viktor about taking the Death Dealers into the Lycan keep. He thought hard. He was quite curious about this dhampir as well. He had not heard of such a creature. If she fed on the blood of his kind it might not bode well for the future.

He wondered if he should mention to Viktor that a dhampir was in their area. Perhaps he could capture her when he and the Death Dealers returned. He might then be able to make a gift of her to Viktor.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day a message arrived at the Lycan keep for Lucian. It read that Death Dealers would arrive in three days time. Viktor was sending Kraven with an army of Death Dealers to take out the Lycans.

Anastassia was helping Lucian with his preparations. Lucian had already found a new home for the Lycans. They had started moving things to the new location.

"I do not like this plan of yours, but I will help you carry it out."

"Ana, you do not have to help. You can wait at the cave for us."

"No, I would worry. I will help. Besides if Viktor is in the area I may leave after the fight to find him."

"You will leave me again in pursuit of Viktor?"

"I told you before I will not rest until my mother is avenged. I care for you Lucian, but my mother did not deserve to die the way she did. I will kill Viktor even if it is the last thing I do."

Anastassia turned from Lucian only to have him spin her back to face him. Lucian kissed her deeply and then pulled away just enough to speak.

"Anastassia, I love you. If you need to pursue this then I will not stop you. However, you need to come back to me whole. I could not bear to lose you as well."

He kissed her deeply once more then he strode away.


	18. Chapter 18

The Death Dealers arrived and the Lycans were ready. Anastassia was with the Lycans. She stood with Lucian on the top step of the keep. Her sword was unsheathed and she was in feral form.

Kraven ran through the Lycans to Lucian and Anastassia. Other Death Dealers were on his heels. Anastassia leapt over Kraven ad engaged four. She dodged parried, and thrusted as needed. She even tore at them with her teeth. She was vicious and blood thirsty. Each time she killed one vampire she engaged another.

Within a very small amount of time the Lycans and Anastassia had killed quite a lot of the Death Dealers. Lucian had Kraven by the throat. Anastassia went to them.

"Anastassia, cut the brand from my arm and give it to Kraven. Kraven, you will return to Viktor with it. We will burn down the keep and leave. You will be given credit for my death."

Anastassia did as she was told. She hated every moment, but did it anyway. Kraven left the keep alone. All the other Death Dealers had met their end within the walls. The Lycans took up their torches and started fires all over the keep. Then with Anastassia ad Constantine at Lucian's side all left the keep for the Lycans' new home.

Luciam took Anastassia to his quarters. He led her to his bed where they removed their clothes and climbed between the blankets. Lucian spooned Anastassia and nuzzled her neck.

"I love you," Lucian murmured against her neck then pressed a kiss there.

He fell asleep breathing her scent. Anastassia drifted off as well knowing full well she would more than likely slip away before Lucian woke.

Morning found Lucian alone. He woke to find his bed empty save for himself and upon the pillow Anastassia slept on there was a golden band she left for him. Engraved on the outside of the band were the words, "You, and no other, are the desire of my soul."

Lucian smiled as he slipped the ring on the ring finger of his right hand. When he found that it fit perfectly he was surprised, but knowing Anastassia she would have it perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

**Desire of the Souls**

Page | 6

400 years passed. During this time, Lucian and the other werewolves gained better control of their abilities, honed their fighting skills, while Lucian amassed significant resources in both money and arms. Lucian allied with Andreas Tanis, who was exiled because he knew the truth of vampires' and Lycans' origins and what led to their conflicts. Tanis secretly acted as an armoror for Lucian, provided him various prototypes of weapons such as ultra-violet ammunition to aid in the war against the vampires, as both men shared a deep hatred of Viktor. In return Lucian provided Tanis with equipment, resources, women, and first-generation Lycans as guard-dogs.

Lucian developed an obsession with the Corvinus bloodline. He found a dying scientist named Singe sometime after World War I, and offered him immortality in return for cracking the genetic code of the Corvinus line. Lucian would periodically send out Raze, Pierce, Trix, and Taylor; his oldest and most trusted lieutenants; to capture members of the Corvinus family. At one point, Raze and Trix were sent to capture Michael Corvin, but were ambushed by three Death Dealers in the process. Raze killed one later in the battle while Taylor shot another. The third, Selene, escaped after killing Trix.

Hearing of Raze's failure, and frustrated by his continuing failures with other members of the Corvinus line, Lucian decided to capture Michael himself. He personally acquired a sample of Michael's blood and infected Michael with the Lycan virus, turning him into a Lycan and imparting his own memories to Michael. Lucian had appeared to be a vile and evil mastermind bent on the destruction of the coven and obsessed with the Corvinus line. However, as Michael came to terms with the visions he was experiencing, he came to understand the last six centuries from Lucian's point of view.

Taking into account his past and the concerned manner in which he treated Michael in Singe's lab, he feels Michael's pain. It is said that he did not want harm to befall Michael because he was now a brother Lycan.

The first step in Lucian's revenge required the blood of Michael Corvin. Lucian knew that merely injecting himself with Michael's blood would not be enough; he needed the blood of a Vampire Elder as well because the blood of a vampire Elder would make him a powerful Hybrid.

Lucian sent Pierce and Taylor to abduct Michael. He sent Raze and a team of fully transformed Lycans to bleed Amelia, a Vampire Elder, dry. Before Raze could return with Amelia's blood, Kraven arrived, followed by Viktor and a horde of Death Dealers.

He regained consciousness several minutes later, just in time to see Michael and Selene together. Finally understanding how history was repeating itself, and realizing that his part was finished. Lucian was almost prepared to accept his fate, until he saw Michael weak and bleeding from multiple gunshot wounds. As Michael lays oozing silver nitrate from his wounds, Kraven told Selene the true story about her 'dark father,' Viktor. Her family wasn't killed by Lycans but by Viktor himself. Seemed he didn't like the taste of livestock very much, so once in a while he would engorge himself on human blood. Since Selene reminded him of Sonja, he spared her and raised her as his own. Selene is stunned.

When Kraven demanded that Selene go with him, she refused. As he was about to shoot Michael again, Lucian crawled on his hands and knees into an alcove behind Kraven. Although he could not reach him in time to stop Kraven from shooting Michael, Lucian stabbed Kraven in the leg and instructed Selene to bite Michael, since it would negate the effects of the silver, and finish his work of blending the two bloodlines.

As Selene sank her fangs into Michael, Lucian said, "You may have killed me cousin, but my will is done regardless."

Kraven then shot Lucian with multiple liquid silver nitrate rounds, attempting to kill him.

"Silver nitrate. Bet you weren't expecting that," Kraven growled.

Lucian, great leader of the Lycans, fell without a scream, without a whimper, only a sigh.

_Pain. Pain like nothing on earth. Burning away everything. Strength. Dignity. Hope. Gone, gone, gone. Life. Love. Sonya…Anastassia…_

And there perhaps it should have ended. Lucian slain by Kraven. As it was written, so it shall be, what were once lies now purified to ring true. On the surface, anyway. Kraven the hero would still be a falsehood, but Kraven the coward would have done the deed nonetheless.

Yes, maybe that would have been a fitting end to this story. But sometimes the book refuses to close quite so easily. As Lucian and Michael lay wounded Anastassia came around the corner. Kraven was telling Selene she didn't truly know Viktor. Michael was changing.

"Kraven," Anastassia growled upon seeing him.

Kraven turned to see his worst nightmare coming towards him. Viktor appeared as Kraven disappeared. Viktor threw Michael. Selene turned to face Viktor as Anastassia stepped between them.

"Elizaveta?" Viktor asked in shock.

"No, my name is Anastassia. Elizaveta was my mother," Anastassia replied.

"You look so like her," Viktor returned.

"Good! I would hate to look like you, father," Anastassia said practically spitting the last word as her eyes changed and her fangs elongated.

"Abomination," Viktor grumbled.

"I am what you made," Anastassia replied as sweetly as she could in her now gravely voice.

At that moment Michael appeared in his new hybrid form. Anastassia smiled when Michael threw Viktor. When Michael made to go after Viktor Anastassia got in his way.

"Please, change Lucian. I will deal with my father."

"Why should I change him?" Michael's voice rumbled.

"I love him," Anastassia replied as she knelt next to Lucian.

He smiled weakly into her face.

"You have come back to me," Lucian whispered feebly.

"I have and in a few moments Viktor will be dead. We will have the rest of our lives to be together."

"No, Anastassia," Lucian said as he summoned what was left of his strength to clutch her hand in his.

"You have no faith in me? You have seen me in battle and you have no faith in me. I shall show you then."

Anastassia slipped out of his weakening grasp and got to her feet. Michael got down next to Lucian.

"I'm not sure what to do."

"Drink his blood and have him drink yours," Anastassia replied as she started toward Viktor.

She turned back to Selene a moment and said, "Keep them safe. They are good men."

"I will," Selene replied.

Anastassia approached Viktor as she pulled her sword from its sheath. Viktor watched her approach. She stopped paces from him and he loosed his own sword. After a moment they ran at each other. Their swords clashed. Anastassia swung her sword in a horizontal slash that Viktor blocked. Viktor tested her strength in a sword lock. Viktor began to push his sword down. Anastassia was being overpowered.

Her boots slid through the water. Michael had completed Lucian's change. The two hybrids stood with Selene watching the battle. Lucian took a step forward as though he might go to Anastasia's aid. That was when Anastassia regained her lost strength. She forcefully thrust her sword upward causing Viktor to stumble backward. Anastassia twirled her sword a few times as she licked her lips and ran toward Viktor.

Viktor held his sword sideways as Anastassia's sword connected with it. Anastassia snapped her head backward to avoid being decapitated as Viktor's sword suddenly came at her throat. Viktor back-slashed and Anastassia blocked. She counter-attacked by spinning her sword in a circle. Her spinning sword collided with his, causing another sword-lock. Viktor thrust his sword to the right, disarming Anastassia. He prevented her from retrieving her lost weapon by kicking the hilt away.

Anastassia dropped on her back to the floor to avoid Viktor's swipe at her. She flipped to her feet and ran for her sword. She slashed her sword toward Viktor. He blocked with his. Both Anastassia and Viktor were breathing heavily as beads of sweat poured down their faces. Anastassia raised her sword and held it in a ready-to-slash pose. Viktor put a hand behind his back and held his sword straight out; a gentleman's sword stance.

They attacked one another, ruthlessly swinging and slashing with their weapons. Each collision caused an echo. Neither Anastassia nor Viktor was ready to surrender. Their fight would go on until one of them was dead. They continued to fight until both of them began to feel tired. Viktor was losing his focus. He slashed with his sword in a vertical motion.

Wrong move.

Anastassia effortlessly dodged this attack and saw her chance to counter. She swung her sword at Viktor's head. It tumbled free of his neck a second after he slashed at her right side. Viktor's body and head fell in the pool of dirty water at their feet. Anastassia turned to the others. She took some steps toward Lucian. Her left hand went to her right side.

When Anastassia stumbled and fell to her knees Lucian again in his human form was at her side in a heartbeat.

"Anastassia, let me see," Lucian told her as he took hold of her hand.

Michael joined them, "Is she all right?"

"I think she has been wounded," Lucian answered.

Anastassia fell back, her hand holding her side fell away while her other dropped her sword.

"Do you have medical supplies in the lab?" Michael asked as he returned to his human form.

"I do," Lucian said.

"Let's get her on a table in there then I can patch her up," Michael replied.

"Blood," Anastassia whispered. "Need blood. Will heal."

"Then take what you need," Lucian told her putting his wrist near mouth.

She weakly opened her mouth allowing her fangs freedom. She bit so quickly that he didn't even see it happen. Michael and Selene watched while Anastassia fed. In moments Anastassia's wound was healed and she was releasing Lucian. She sat up on her own, but Lucian took her hands and helped her to her feet. He wrapped her in his embrace. She buried her face in his chest and held tightly to him.

"What are you?" Selene asked. "I know you are not a vampire. You do not smell like one. Viktor called you an abomination."

"I am a dhampir. I am the child of a mortal mother and vampire father. Viktor was my father. A child of both species and accepted by none," Anastassia replied as she turned to look at Selene and Michael.

"What about Lucian?" Michael asked. "I saw you in his memories as well as Sonja. I know that he loves you both."

"Yes, we met centuries ago. We fell in love, but my vengeance has kept us apart. He is not a vampire or a mortal. He has cared for another not of his species so he is able to love me."

"You think that the only reason I love you," Lucian grumbled.

"No, my love, but you were unprejudiced when I met you so it made it easier to open your heart to me," Anastassia said softly.

"I suppose you are right," Lucian groused.

"Come to my home," Anastassia told them. "I will share our tales."

"All right," Michael and Selene agreed.

"Where is Constantine?" Lucian asked as they all headed out.

"Constantine has taken a mate and retired," Anastassia replied almost nonchalantly, but Lucian could see the disappointment and hurt in her eyes.

"He left you on your own?" Lucian questioned in surprise and concern.

"Yes and no," was her simple reply.

"Who is Constantine?" Michael asked.

"He was my companion most of my life," Anastassia returned.

"Companion?" Selene inquired.

"My friend, my mount, and my confidant," Anastassia added.

Anastassia led them to a car that was parked in the alley. They got in and she drove to the country then into the hills. When it seemed as though they would never arrive they did. A large log house was surrounded by trees and hidden from the main road. A small stable was in the yard and had a large coral around it. Two black horses were in the coral.

"Is she a Púca too?" Lucian asked.

"Yes, and she hates me," Anastassia said when she parked her car in the garage.

As they went inside Selene noticed the sun was rising. She went to turn back, but Anastassia took her by the arm and led her closer to the windows.

"You are safe. My windows are special. They are made of Necro-tempered glass. Helps keep me from suffering sunsickness. Also they are 30% more energy efficient," Anastassia told her.

Michael came to stand by Selene and Anastassia went to Lucian. Together they watched as Michael embraced Selene. Selene was watching her first sunrise since she was human. Anastassia smiled softly and embraced Lucian.

As he reached to brush a lock of hair from her face with his right hand she caught the glint of something on his finger. She grabbed his hand and held it so that she might better see. Upon his ring finger was the ring she had left him.

"You…you still have it," Anastassia stammered.

"I have worn it every day since you left it for me," Lucian told her.

Selene and Michael were now standing at their side.

"What do these markings mean?" Michael asked.

"You and you alone are the desire of my soul," Anastassia and Lucian answered together.

"You gave this to him?" Selene inquired.

I did. Several hundred years ago, there was a town I saved from slaughter. They offered me much in return. Instead I asked the goldsmith to make this for me. I am glad it fits and is still in good condition," Anastassia told them.

"I have done my best to keep it safe," Lucian returned.


	20. Chapter 20

To my wonderful readers:

You would like me to update, but I am unsure of the direction in which to take this. If any of you have a suggestion I will take it to heart and if I like it you will see your idea in my next writings.

Thank you for your patronage.

Sincerely,

Rae Sweene


End file.
